Vouyerista espacial
by JosefoXZ
Summary: Orihime, ya no hay tiempo para tus cinco vidas, deja todo lo que estas haciendo y acude al llamado de tu emperador.


_Si, este es otro de mis one shots que escribí entre el mes de junio y julio, y creo que es el mas corto de los que tenia, se podría decir que es AiHime, se lo dedico a Ushio que además de mi, es la única fan de este pairing._

_Bueno hay que decirlo, después de publicar esta pequeña historia aun me queda otro de esos one shots y es referente a Yamamoto pero aun me falta._

_Con esto puedo decir lo que me queda, __**dos capítulos de "Maldito Boomerang", uno de "Kon en el país de las pesadillas" y el mencionado fic de Yamamoto,**__ cuatro documentos es lo que me resta, después de eso, la verdad no tengo las cosas claras, analizo si seguir, analizo si retirarme, espero encontrar mi ruta de nuevo o retirarme con mis ganancias XD, ambas decisiones serán dignas._

_Saludos y gracias. _

………………………………

…………………

…………

……

…

¿Nunca han sentido esa sensación de que alguien los observa?

Orihime caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, Karakura nunca había sido tan violenta, podía sentir ese reiatsu intimidando desde cada rincón de la ciudad, el suéter sobre su cuerpo era insuficiente para protegerla de la brisa nocturna, o mas bien de las visiones nocturnas.

Por momentos se sentía intimidada caminando por esas calles, pero no por miedo a ser atacada, era algo extraño, sentía que alguien respiraba en su oreja, como si la tomaran por la espalda y frotaran con violencia su pecho mientras una mano subía su falda, era como caminar desnuda en medio de una plaza repleta de gente, pero ahí solo estaban las estrellas.

Hace días que no puedo sentir el reaitsu de Kurosaki-kun – dijo la chica con la voz taciturna, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, el puño a la altura de su mano se hacia nudo como en su garganta.

No podía olvidar aquel altercado con los Espada, su poder estaba mas allá de la comprensión, por primera vez desde que descubrió que tenia un poder oculto en verdad tuvo miedo, hasta ahora no había tenido miedo ya que siempre pensó que podía escapar y sobrevivir.. Pero esa tarde todo cambio, se dio cuenta de su fragilidad, se sintió débil e incluso se sintió inútil – es verdad, el esta entrenando con los vizard….. yo también debo entrenar – su mirada se entono con furia – y se adonde debo ir.

…………………………………………………….

Aquella noche cada paso de Orihime era monitoreado, cada pulso de su corazón era registrado en las maquinas, su reiatsu era constantemente analizado por los ojos de el emperador.

Algunos pasos lentos y pesados se escucharon desde el pasillo, Aizen alzo su ceja con disgusto, ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpir su meditabundo análisis?

Es muy raro que le pongas mucha atención a esa mujer, capitán Aizen – dijo Gin con su mirada sarcástica, saboreando algún tipo de respuesta violenta o irónica, como si lo necesitara para sentirse vivo en esa cripta llamada "las noches" – llevas horas mirando ese monitor.

¿Insinúas que estoy perdiendo el tiempo? – pregunto mirándolo casi con furia, todo provocado por la interrupción de su segundo al mando, quien dentro de la soledad de el desierto disfrutaba mas que nunca esas pequeñas conversaciones.

En el monitor se miraba a Orihime entrara a casa de Urahara, Aizen suspiro manteniendo su tranquilo semblante – deberías matarla y disecarla, te duraría mas – dijo Gin con esa virtud de ser irreverente y respetuoso a la vez.

………………………………………….

Dentro de el almacén de Urahara no llegaban los ojos de Aizen, los ojos de Aizen que eran los cráteres de la luna, nuevamente aquel hombre llamado Kisuke le había causado una terrible molestia, le había interrumpido el poder seguir analizando a ese espécimen, tan frágil, tan misterioso, tan fascinante.

Algunos minutos después, la mirada de Aizen casi imperturbable tuvo un pequeño vestigio de reacción, de nuevo la podía ver bajo las estrellas, estaba…estaba llorando, ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí adentro?, el no entendía que pasaba, pero tenia ganas de saber, ¿Qué la hizo llorar?, ¿la tristeza?, ¿la felicidad? O ¿Kurosaki?

S-soy una inútil, un estorbo – pensaba Orihime al salir corriendo de aquel lugar, Urahara le había mostrado su cruel realidad, volverse mas fuerte no era una opción para ella, pelear no era una opción para ella y quizás lo mas cruel… tal vez Kurosaki-kun, tampoco era una opción para ella.

¿Inoue? – Rukia la miro con las lágrimas delatando su dolor.

……………………………..

Gin se mantenía frente a Aizen con los brazos cruzados, casi inexpresivo, al parecer algo estaba por venir, al parecer algo estaba por nacer desde los labios del emperador.

Constantes imágenes de Orihime pasaban por aquel monitor, su mirada se tornaba cada vez mas lujuriosa ante la gracia de cada uno de sus movimientos, su falda volando en el viento dejaba ver el contorno de sus piernas, su pecho agitado por las batallas danzando de arriba abajo, Aizen no pudo contener una violenta erección, desde que la vio por primera vez no podía dejara de verla, se había convertido en un vouyerista que espiaba desde atrás de la luna

Pero mas allá de esa belleza superficial, el pudo ver algo aun mas seductor, un poder divino que surgía desde su alma, una personalidad pura y con tintes de absoluta nobleza, un terreno fértil para sembrar semillas de perversión, una mente fresca para manipular bajo su mano, moldear su corazón como barro fresco…. Un arma perfecta en contra de el.

Eres interesante mujer – ya estaba todo decidido, el la deseaba. – Gin…… llama a Ulquiorra.

Orihime, ya no hay tiempo para tus cinco vidas, deja todo lo que estas haciendo y acude al llamado de tu emperador.

………………………………………………..

………………

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach pertenece a Kubo y su equipo.**


End file.
